Wasted True Potential
Wasted True Potential is the first episode of the eleventh season and 99th overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on June 22, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "Questing for Quests." It was originally scheduled to be released in Canada on May 11, 2019, but was removed and rescheduled for August 10, 2019. A trailer featuring incomplete color grading not meant for public viewing was mistakenly released by Teletoon on April 30, 2019, but was taken down shortly after. Synopsis In the wake of their previous victory, the ninja go soft and Master Wu must remind them of who they truly are. Plot The episode begins with a dream, where a sleeping Zane wakes up to be confronted by Aspheera and is ultimately knocked out. He then sees another, larger Serpentine wreaking havoc in Ninjago City and sees a frozen palace. He sees a vision of a man with familiar glowing eyes and clad in samurai armor sitting on a throne, and then a legion of Pyro Vipers marching through Ninjago City terrorizing the people. He then sees an Ice Dragon freeze over a small village, freezing several people solid, including the other Ninja. When Zane wakes up, he finds Jay is next to his bed. Zane attempts to tell Jay about his dream, but Jay laughs about it, thinking it was just a nightmare. Jay is not moved by Zane’s last dreams coming in true. Instead shifts the conversation to Cole who is about to beat Zane's record in Lava Zombies. Meanwhile, back in the game room, Cole is watched by Kai, Nya, and Lloyd who all see Cole beat Zane's record. Once Jay and Zane arrive, the Ninja realized they have spent too much time with video games and decide to relax in a hot tub. As the Ninja relax in their hot tub, they spot an angry Master Wu who criticizes them for being lazy once again, especially since their hot tub was made out of a sacred bell. The Ninja attempt to come up with excuses, but this makes Wu even more upset and demands a meeting at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Inside the monastery, Wu continues to criticize the Ninja of their laziness and tells a story of monks who eventually became ninja. In the process of becoming a ninja, the monks had to pass a test which involved withstanding some time with a electric chicken. Wu did the same thing for the Ninja in order for them to prove their courage. Once the chicken was released, it attacks the Ninja using its lighting power. The Ninja were able to trap the chicken, but Wu warned them of upcoming plans to prove their courage. As the day proceeds, the Ninja were utterly unable to see through traps Wu had set including trap doors, darts, and being stuck on top of the monastery. By the next day, the Ninja were tired and humiliated by how Wu had completely eluded them with the traps and decide to compromise with Wu to see if there are other ways to prove their courage. The Ninja find Wu in the courtyards and ask if there are other ways to prove their courage. Wu decides to make an exception and allow the Ninja to fight him. Despite Wu being outnumbered, he still soundly defeated all the Ninja due to their lack of training over the past month with pure skill despite their usage of their powers. Wu then unleashes his chicken upon the Ninja to punish them for failure as they realize the truth of Wu's words and they scream as they are electrocuted. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Never-Realm (dream) **Castle of Ice ***Throne Room **Great Lake Trivia *'Narrator': Wu *This is the first episode since "Lost in Time" where Wu reads the title card. *The name of the episode is a pun on the term "wasted potential." *This episode is the first to be animated and produced by WildBrain studio. **This is also the first episode produced with an 11-minute runtime. *The episode has a lot in common with "Rise of the Snakes" where the Ninja show signs of laziness. *Wu mentions the Oni Invasion was months ago, showing a significant amount of time has passed. *Zane has a dream about Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers as well as the Ice Emperor in the Never-Realm. **This is a foreshadowing of the enemies the Ninja will face. **This marks the first appearance of Aspheera in the series. **This also foreshadows a scene in "Vengeance is Mine!" and "My Enemy, My Friend," as Aspheera struck Zane with her staff and Boreal freezing the Great Lake. *Zane mentions to Jay that his visions always come true, even listing examples such as the Titanium Dragon and the Green Ninja. *Every time Wu land a blow on the Ninja, he says "fail" similar to a scene in "Way of the Ninja" to how Kai failed his training. *When Cole was winning the Lava Zombies game, it said "You Win!" in Ninjago language, which is similar to how a player wins the dojo with the "You Win!" card In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. **On the top right corner, it said “SCORE: 09999” in Ninjago language. *This is the third episode to start with one of Zane's dreams. The first two being "Never Trust a Snake" and "Versus." *This is one of the few episodes to start before the title is said. *This episode continues the trend of season premieres not having an intro sequence that was started by "The Invitation" and broken by "The Darkness Comes." Errors *When Lloyd jumps onto the roof to face Wu with his golden sword, his shoulder armor can be seen for a brief moment before it's gone again. Gallery Asapheera.png Vs zane.png Scrolls.png More pyro snakes.png Ice age Fortress.png 20190701 202809 rmscr.jpg LakeVillage.png|The Great Lake Village. FrozenVillage.png|The village frozen. Ninja Frozen.png Jay Frozen.png MoS99 Ninja Playing Video Games.png MoS99 Lloyd, Kai, and Cole.png MoS99 Ninja Relaxing.png MoS99 Ninja Partying.png MoS99 Hot Tub.png MoS99 Nya.png MoS99 Heating Up the Hot Tub.png MoS99 Wu Appears.png MoS99 Kai, Cole, and Zane.png MoS99 Wu.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub.png MoS99 Lloyd Relaxing.png MoS99 Jay and Zane in Hot Tub.png MoS99 Kai and Cole.png MoS99 Wu Angry.png MoS99 Bell of Divinity.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub 2.png MoS99 Ninja Meeting.png MoS99 Cole and Nya.png MoS99 Ninja and Wu.png MoS99 Lloyd and Cole.png MoS99 Cole Burped.png MoS99 Lloyd Annoyed at Cole.png MoS99 Ninja Swimsuits.png MoS99 Ninja Lined Up.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane 2.png MoS99 Ninja Swimsuit.png MoS99 Ninja Vs Chicken.jpg MoS99 Lightning Chicken.png MoS99 Wu Waiting In the Hall.png MoS99 Ninja Injured.png Jay-2.png Kai-0.png KitchenChicken.jpeg Lloyd-0.png Nya-0.png Zane-1.png Cole2.png B2532546-39EA-4F3F-95BB-ADFAB006C1DD.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Laughing.jpg Ninja.png Wu wins.png MoS99Ninja Masks On.jpg MoS99 Ninja.jpeg Ninjago s11 ep1 - english sub - 2019-06-02T181225.359.png Wu-0.png Lloyd vs. wu Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 3.09.46 PM.png Ninja pile.png Evil chicken.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network